Mr. Big
How Mr. Big joined the Tourney Mr. Big has been involved with the mob for as long as he can remember. A former kingpin of Southtown, he was eventually overthrown by Geese Howard's organization. Nonetheless, Geese recruited Mr. Big, and he quickly rose through the ranks to become Geese's right-hand man. While Geese was out of town on business, he left Big in charge. Under Geese's orders, Big has Takuma's daughter kidnapped as an added incentive to keep the unwilling father working for the organization. Unfortunately, the plan backfired when Ryo Sakazaki and Robert Garcia fought their way through Southtown to rescue her and find Takuma, leaving Mr. Big defeated. In the second Art of Fighting game when Geese hosts the first "King of Fighters" tournament, Big enters as a contestant to prove his power to those who once defeated him. In 1996, Geese recruited Mr. Big and Wolfgang Krauser to form a team and enter the tournament. Mr. Big accepted the invitation on the grounds of possibly expanding the influence of his organization. During the tournament's conclusion, it is revealed that Geese had used his fellow teammates to gauge the strength of the Orochi power. Enraged, Mr. Big tries to use a sniper on Geese, but is thwarted by Billy. He then leaves, warning Geese that he will one day return the favor again. Having failed to once again rule Southtown, Mr. Big decides to hire some "new guns" Sir Crocodile, Jafar, Zabuza Momochi, Bellamy, Esmeraude, Kagura, Zangya, Bowser Jr., Samurai Goroh, Ryokusame, Astaroth, Weavel, Forcystus and Vamp to oust Geese from Southtown and "form a new empire of their own". Only Bartolomeo opposed this plan. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Spins his special Rattan Sticks. After the announcer calls his name Mr. Big combines his sticks into a staff as the camera zooms saying "Are you happy?" Special Moves Ground Blaster (Neutral) Mr. Big scrapes the ground, making a short ranged energy wave. Crazy Drum (Side) Mr. Big steps forward while swinging his batons repeatedly. Californian Romance (Up) Mr. Big dashes forward before launching into the air swinging his sticks up. In midair, he launches upwards anyway with his sticks. Cross Diving (Down) Mr. Big dives forward with his batons extended. Drum Shot Typhoon (Hyper Smash) Mr. Big rushes forward with an autocombo attack using his batons before finishing with his Californian Romance. Raging Spear (Final Smash) Mr. Big reaches out to grab opponent (this is unblockable). If it hits, he throws opponent high up, and catches them upon landing with his batons and sort of shakes opponent rapidly before slamming them to the ground. Victory Animations #Mr. Big peforms a small dance and strikes a pose, shouting, "Yeeeeaaah!" #Mr. Big rests his sticks on his shoulders and says, 'I'm way great!" #Mr. Big combines his sticks into a staff and does a four swing kata with it saying "Today, I'm cool with a capital "C"!" On-Screen Appearance Mr. Big walks in with two women and they say "He's simply amazing!" then Mr. Big takes out his Rattan sticks saying "I'll show it to ya'!" Trivia *Mr. Big's rival is the Barto Club captain, Bartolomeo. *Mr. Big shares his French voice actor with Hong Yun-Seong, Lyon Vastia and Brawl Europe. *Mr. Big shares his German voice actor with Bat, El Stingray, Kotaro Fuma, Dia Jack and Mallow. *Mr. Big shares his Arabic voice actor with Enrico Pucci. *Mr. Big shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Agent 9, Bang Shishigami, Seaman Kiyoshi Mitarai and Jack Levin. *Mr. Big's gang to seize control of Southtown, The New Southtown Guns consists of himself, Sir Crocodile, Jafar, Zabuza Momochi, Bellamy, Esmeraude, Kagura, Zangya, Bowser Jr., Samurai Goroh, Ryokusame, Astaroth, Weavel, Forcystus and Vamp. Category:Art of Fighting characters Category:Starter characters Category:Male characters Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters